Shadows
by ICD
Summary: A shadow that's sticking to you like glue a shadow that keeps tabs on you wherever you go, but a shadow you can't see. You only know it's there. Chapter 13 is up Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own them and I don't intend to make money and so on and so on. There are persons you don't know from the show and those belong to me. I invented them and made them to who they are in this story.

Author's Note: Originally I had planned on bringing this story out next week but since I'm in a very good mood today... here it goes already!

Author's Note II: Well ok, with 20 to 1 votes, the decision was very clear. I have to admit that I'm astonished about the number of votes - astonished and happy. This motivated me once more and it also showed me that there are many more people reading the stories than the number of reviews lead me to believe. Maybe someday some more will find the courage to review and step out of the shadows. Anyway, thanks!

A word to rev2004. I know that the descriptions were very short but I didn't find any other way to do it without giving too much away. The stories are very different from one another and I feared that if I wrote something longer (believe me, I tried) I would end up putting some kind of favour on one story or another. Short descriptions somehow turned out best and without personal influence. Sorry if it was too short for you to decide. I hope you'll like what the others decided anyway.

So now, enough prelude words said. I wish you a pleasant journey through this new story... enjoy!

x x x x x x

Shadows

Again, he marvelled the beauty of the tall brunette and examined the photo more closely. Squinting slightly at the small picture, he took in her appearance:

Her figure was magnificent, further accented through her very short skirt making her long legs seem as if they would never end.

And those shoes... He couldn't fathom how anybody could walk in those, let alone run after someone. He scoffed in amusement and shook his head.

He took the photo with him, holding it firmly but tenderly to his chest; right above his heart. He was chuckling absently to himself as he strode out of his own little darkroom, through the corridors and quietly entered another room. Inside he closed his eyes; wafts of her scent tickled his nose making him smile. He shook himself out of his reverie and glanced around the room.

His eyes travelled around until they came to the biggest wall of the room. On the table standing directly on the right hand side of the door were several pins. He reached for one without looking and one of them pierced the skin of his thumb. He didn't notice it though, neither feeling the pain nor the blood tickling out of the wound; his mind was elsewhere, his eyes searching the wall for the perfect spot for the photo.

Finally finding it, he strode over and pinned the picture to the wall. After that, he took a step back. A grin spread out on his face and he nodded appreciatively.

Yes, that spot was perfect, surrounded by all the other shots; to the right one of her walking up to the entrance of her house. Beyond that a close up of her face, and on the left, her with her two constant companions in the background, above that another photo. This time she was running, her hair flowing in the wind from her speed. And then there was one where she was asleep, her hand under her pillow where her gun lay and her hair fanned out on the pillow. The list of photos could go on and on and on. The whole wall was crowded with shots, leaving nearly no blank space.

He shook his head to drag himself out of his trance.

Every time he came here he was always in the danger of losing himself here; of loosing himself in her.

He walked over to the sofa and grabbed the garment – a pullover she had given to him the last time he'd visited – that lay there. Her scent still clung to it and he buried his nose in the fabric and inhaled deeply. He sat down on the couch heavily.

With the pictures of her all over the wall and her scent in the air due to the garment, it was as if she was present in the room.

This woman was driving him crazy. Only being able to look at her, not touching her, or being near her whenever he wanted was driving him crazy. He balled his fist around the garment in frustration and then forced himself to relax. Looking around once more, he sighed deeply. "One day you will be mine, Miss Parker," he whispered, a strange undertone in his voice.

He longed to hear her voice.

Again bringing the pullover up to his face and breathing deeply, he then let the garment sink to his side and got out his cell phone.

He knew it was late but he just had to hear her voice and it wasn't as if he hadn't called her before at that time of the night.

Flicking the devise open and hitting speed dial, he brought the phone up to his ear.

"What?" he heard her tired voice coming through the line.

He just smiled and waited a few more seconds, listening to her breathing.

"Look, I don't have all night and if you don't say anything I'll just hang up now," she snarled.

His smile widened at her aggressive tone and he then snapped the phone shut, terminating the connection. He leaned his head against the device in his hand and closed his eyes. It wasn't much, no one could call this a conversation, but it was better than nothing.

He had heard her voice and that was enough for him.

He breathed deeply once more and got up from the couch. Carefully placing the pullover back on the sofa he took one last look around the room and left.

To be continued...

Ok, this was the first part. I know it was rather short but wait up, it will change and get longer soon.


	2. The winds are changing

Disclaimer: see Part 1

Thanks to:

Goldentail: Ah, a new face. Thank you for your review and now go on reading the next chapter and enjoy!

Mfkngst: Creepy... yes, I guess that is a fitting description (but we haven't reached the 'up-scale of creepy' until now #winks#). Anyway, thanks for reviewing (as well as voting) and now enjoy chapter 2.

rev2004: Wouldn't you like to know?!? Hehehe, well, we will see... maybe it was Jarod after all? Anyway, thanks for reviewing and now have fun with the next chapter.

Miss Dynamite: Yeah, it's creepy. But don't we all love creepy? #grins widely#. Thanks for your review and now enjoy the next chapter.

Leochick: Yeah, good ole stalker stories... you sure about it not being Jarod? We'll see. Anyway, thanks for voting and thanks for reviewing. Now enjoy!

Gemini-M: Good, your attention is what I wanted to have #grins#. I know about the mysterious start to the story... I just love starting stories with mysteries (and this will not the last time I do it at the beginning of a story). Hope you don't mind. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy the next chapter!

Brandy: So take more, I'm offering it on a platter. Here you go... enjoy!

e-dog: Interest is all I was asking for with the first chapter... I obviously got it #grins#. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy chapter 2.

x x x x x x

Shadows Part 2

_The winds are changing_

Jarod slowly ambled out of the Empire State Building with his camera in hand, the device swinging back and forth in the same rhythm of his relaxed and yet large strides.

He had finally used the time he had to visit the impressive building. Up to now he had never had the chance to do so.

Technically, he knew the building inside out from his early days in the Centre but he had always wanted to see it in reality. So now he had finally found the time to make it.

It had been really impressive. The technical data couldn't be compared with the real feeling.

He grinned as he looked at the small key-ring pendant he had just bought. He wasn't sure if he would keep it or sent it to his constant pursuers. Miss Parker would just love to get something from him. He chuckled at the thought.

Jarod looked at his watch. He had just enough time to get something else done before the person he was waiting for would arrive.

Smiling and whistling softly, he walked down Broadway and crossed the Eighth Avenue to walk into the Central Park. He took out a ghost-shaped PEZ-dispenser out from the breast pocket of his leather jacket and popped a candy in his mouth.

The smile widened as the sweet taste of PEZ flowed around in his mouth.

x x x x x x

She strode up to the entrance of the Empire State Building purposefully, two sweepers following her a pace behind, one at each side.

One could practically see her reluctance to walk into the building. She hated these formal meetings with possible Centre clients and he knew it.

She stopped short and turned around. Squinting against the sun, she let her gaze sweep around and she looked directly into his camera without even knowing it.

He smiled widely and pressed the shutter, letting the film rattle behind the camera's lenses.

These photos would make some more great snapshots.

He breathed deeply and then let his camera sink when the brunette turned back to the building and vanished inside.

His job was done for the day. No one knew when she would get out of that meeting and as much as he wanted to wait for her, he couldn't.

He had something else to do, other places to be.

Sighing regretfully, he the turned around and walked over to his car to drive back.

x x x x x x

Miss Parker gritted her teeth when she didn't see anything. Well, she saw a lot of things; busy people running around, cars driving by on the street, even some people looking at her, the men's gazes full of admiration and the one's of the women full of envy. But she didn't see what had made her turn around to look around.

Turning back to the huge building's entrance, she walked up the last few steps.

Something was just not right but she couldn't really pinpoint that feeling and she couldn't see anything suspicious. It was just a feeling, something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She hadn't just had that feeling today but it had accompanied her for nearly four weeks.

Something had changed since then; something she didn't like.

It was as if there was something behind her, some invisible force trailing her but every time she turned around, she couldn't see it. She could only feel it lurking out from behind the next corner.

The last four weeks had been strange. She had gotten several calls at various times of a day but no one had answered. And then, three days back, a pullover had vanished from out of her house during the night. She had woken up the next day and the pullover was gone.

Miss Parker shook her head and wondered what Jarod was up to now. Maybe he had moved their little game onto a new battlefield they hadn't been playing on before.

Maybe... and yet, the tingling sensation on the back of her neck remained.

Something had changed.

To be continued...

Author's Note: Just as an information and before you start stepping on my toes: I know this chapter was rather short again but it will change from now on. You'll get longer chapters - promise.


	3. Packages

Disclaimer: see part one

Thanks to:

rev2004: A twin... hmm, well one never knows with the Centre. Thanks for your review. So now here's your longer version (even though I couldn't make the sooner-thing). Have fun!

Gemini-M: Becoming more aware of her Inner Sense... maybe but don't count on it. Well, we'll see about Jarod. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy.

Leochick: Still having faith that our favourite pretender wouldn't do it. Well, wait and see if it's justified. Thanks for the review and now enjoy the next part.

Brandy: She wouldn't feel strange if Jarod was her shadow, following her around all the time? You sure? Or maybe she feels itchy because her inner sense is telling her that Jarod is up to no good? So, there are a few questions. Maybe I will answer them. Read on to find out. Thanks for the long review and now enjoy

Angelus Love: Hello there, a new face again. First of all, thanks for voting. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far. Well, we will see if your trust in Jarod is justified or if he is the stalker in the end... I'm looking forward to your reviews. Thanks and now enjoy chapter 3.

x x x x x x

Shadows Part 3

_Packages_

Smiling, he removed the photo from out of the liquid. He had been right; the shots from New York were great. Even though it was 'just' a photo and couldn't be compared with the 'real' moment, the picture had captured the moment perfectly:

She was looking directly at him, seemingly looking into his very being and letting him know that she wanted him to join her.

He sighed deeply and let his shoulders fall, his eyes never leaving the picture. How he regretted not being able to do just that; walk up to her and take her with him.

He slowly let the photo sink, his eyes following the movement as if he feared it would vanish when he didn't look. Finally he turned back to bowl of developing liquid and watched in fascination as the outlines of her face slowly appeared on the photo paper lying in it.

Slowly, as if drawn by a ghost, the grey-black lines appeared and got stronger and soon her eyes stared at him.

The soft light in the darkroom accentuated her face, masking her usually hard features. One could even imagine her lips turning up into one of her rare smiles.

As if answering the smile he meant to see, his lips turned upwards as well, smiling back at her. He took the picture out of the developing liquid and put it into the water for a short time, only to take it out of that container mere moments later and putting it onto the counter next to the already developed photo. Now her face was staring up at him twice in a black-and-white photography.

He looked closer at one of the photos and the closer he looked, the more real the picture became. Her picture-grey eyes turn into the ice-blue colour they held in reality, her lips turned into that dark, full red and her hair started to flow, gently moved by the soft wind that had been moving it when he had taken the picture. Though her face came to life for him, the background faded, leaving the single attention on her face.

He blinked and the picture turned back into what it was... a picture; without life and colour.

Not knowing if he should be annoyed by the change, he picked up both photos from the counter. They were his newest addition for 'her' room.

And after searching perfect spots for the two new pictures, he would finally send her the package he had wanted to send to her for several days now.

A package to let her know that he was here, waiting for her.

x x x x x x

A package that was lying on her doorstep flew through the air when she strode out of the door and hit it with her foot. She momentarily halted in her steps and frowned, her eyes following the object and then she determinedly set after the package to retrieve it from where it had landed in the grass. Picking it up and straightening, she looked around to see if there was anybody here.

Seeing no one, she turned on her heel and stalked back into the house, giving the door a hard push that sent it crashing shut. Parker threw her jacket on the back of a chair while passing it and dropped the keys on a table. She had been on her way to the Centre but the package in her hand had interrupted her intention.

Now she was curious what was in the package, what Jarod had send this time.

She sat down on the couch and ripped the paper open. Drawing out the contents of the package, she gasped loudly and let them fall onto the table as if burned by them.

Her eyes narrowed and her yaw clenched when she picked up the stack of papers once more after the first shock was gone.

On the very top of the pile, there was a photo of her.

Her fingers clenched around the photos, her knuckles turning white.

He had been in New York. This photo had been taken in front of the Empire State Building. He had been there and he had been watching her.

Miss Parker growled silently.

She took the photo away from the top and came face to face with herself again. Another photo of her was on top of the pile of papers from out of the package now. She removed it from the top and there was a new one, and one beyond that one and beyond that one.

Skipping through the pile of photos, she had a hard time to keep her temper down.

Countless of photos of her, her face, her running, her walking up to one or another building, her face and upper torso taken through the car window.

She got up from her seat, leaving the photos on the table and pacing the room with angry strides.

He had some nerve.

Up to now she had never really taken in consideration shooting him once she saw him but now... well, she wasn't that sure about it any more.

He was following her, taking pictures and tailing her every move.

"Bastard," she whispered harshly.

What was he up to now?

It was clear that their game had changed and that he had started another level of their game of seek and hide but what exactly the rules of this new game were had yet to become clear.

'Just wait until I find you,' she threatened in a hard voice when her eyes travelled back to the photos on the table.

x x x x x x

She burst into the Simlab. "Do we have anything?" she growled, making Broots and even Sydney jump.

The old psychiatrist frowned when he saw her expression. "No, Miss Parker. We didn't get anything from him and we also didn't find any hints as to his whereabouts."

"That's not acceptable. I want you to find him," she practically screamed, her tightly clenched hands gesturing wildly.

Broots was cowering behind his computer, wishing with al his might that either he could crawl into a hole in the floor or that some sign would pop up on his computer screen, telling him that they had a lead... no such luck.

"Miss Parker. You know very well that Broots is doing his best to find Jarod," Sydney tried to sooth the woman.

"Then his best is not enough!" she snarled, looking directly at Broots and making him cower even more.

Sydney frowned again. "Miss Parker, we didn't hear from Jarod in six weeks. You knew that it probably wouldn't change from yesterday to today. What has changed your mood that drastically today?" Sydney asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Miss Parker drew her eyes away from Broots and shot Sydney an icy stare. "Nothing changed!" she growled and turned on her heel, leaving the Simlab.

The angry staccato of her steps echoed back to the two stunned man until the double doors closed behind her.

Sydney wasn't sure but he thought he heard her swear under her breath. Her words sure sounded like: "Just wait until I get my hands on you. I'll make you regret the last few weeks."

The words, even if he wasn't sure if he had heard them correctly, made Sydney's frown deepen. The last few weeks?

What had changed over the last few weeks that had Parker in such an uproar today?

Not coming up with anything, Sydney shook his head slightly and turned back to his work. Maybe he would have the chance to get Parker to open up to him once she wasn't running so high on emotion anymore.

Maybe then he would be able to get behind this new situation.

To be continued...

Please sent me a review and tell me how I'm doing so far.


	4. Questions

Disclaimer: see part one

Thanks to:

rev2004: Don't you always want more? #grins widely# Well yes, maybe it's Jarod... or isn't it? You're gonna see. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy!

Mfkngst: Wow! Thanks a compliment. I'm glad that you like it that much... but honestly, having a beta as great as I have, it had to improve #grins#. Anyway, glad that you like it and thanks for reviewing... now enjoy!

Angelus Love: Ok, this chapter is a tiny bit longer than the last ones have been. Anyway, thanks for your review. I'm glad that you like the story. Now read on and have fun!

gemini006007: Guess I convinced you that the shadow is Jarod. Took some time #winks#. Thanks for your review, Mercy. Now enjoy chapter 4.

Eden: Hey, someone new... welcome. I'm very glad that you like the story and my style of writing. Well, I don't know how many chapters you are hoping for. It won't be as long as "To End The Evil" and it's sequel but let me tell you that the story will go on for some time. Thank you very much for reviewing and now enjoy the next chapter.

x x x x x x x

Shadows Part 4

_Questions_

After entering her house, she threw the keys away and shrugged out of her jacket.

Of course they hadn't found anything new from Jarod in the last three days. No lead they could follow, no message to interpret and no contact whatsoever.

Her mood hadn't improved over the days. On the contrary, it had worsened when Sydney had tried to press her into telling him what it was that made her so angry.

After blowing up in his face and throwing a tantrum he had finally gotten the message and left her alone.

She walked over to the liquor cabinet. Despite knowing that it would upset her ulcer, she made herself a drink and swallowed it nearly all at once, letting it burn down her throat.

She put the glass down rather harshly and turned around to walk upstairs.

That was when she stopped short. Her eyebrows rose and with them, her anger.

A package was lying on the couch; wrapped in blue gift-paper and with a red ribbon.

Miss Parker looked around. Her living room was just as she had left it in the morning... hadn't it been for the package. She was seething with anger.

He had been here, not only in front of her house like this morning but inside.

Part of her mind wondered why she was so mad about that fact. It wasn't the first time that Jarod had been in her house. And yet...

She stalked over to the couch and snatched up the packet.

Opening it and seeing the contents, she threw the box against the wall with a short yell of pure rage.

She started pacing the room.

Just who the hell did he think he was, sending her this?

A package of underwear; red lace bra and panties.

Her fingers balled into tight fists, she sat down in a chair, only to jump up again mere seconds later to start pacing once more.

She was trembling with fury. Trembling with fury because of – she looked at the contents of the box that lay scattered on the floor – because of that.

She had already known that their game had changed but she still didn't really see the directions it would take; especially not after what he had sent her right now.

Underwear... she scoffed angrily.

x x x x x x

He watched her through the window.

She was clearly upset, now pacing the room.

He frowned. He hadn't intended her to get angry at his package.

On the contrary, he had wanted to compliment her and to show her how much he liked her. Wasn't that how things worked out here in the real world?

x x x x x x

After a long bath, which had made her relax at least slightly, Miss Parker had gone to bed.

Sleep had eluded her for a long time but finally fatigue took over.

It wasn't a restful sleep; not at all. It was mostly disturbed by short nightmares and visions.

But what interrupted the night brutally was the ringing of her telephone.

Instantly awake and secretly glad that something interrupted another nightmare, she snatched up the receiver, already anticipating who it was that called her at this hour.

"What?" she snarled. The anger that she had felt the day before at his 'gift' and the irritation were back in place and clearly shining through her tone of voice.

"Missed me?" his cocky voice came over the line.

"Miss you??" she growled back. He clearly had some nerve! "How can I miss you when you call every two days and terminate the connection before even saying a thing and when you are stealing some of my clothes and start sending packages with photos and... other clothes?" she practically screamed.

Jarod blinked confusedly at the receiver that lay in his hand. "Miss Parker, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play fucking dumb with me! I'm gonna get your ass for this! Stealing things and sending other things for that," she yelled.

"Miss Parker, stop. Hold on a second. I didn't do anything like that," Jarod shook his head, even if she wouldn't be able to see that but he was trying to convince her as well as trying to get that information processed.

"Stop that. I know that it was you! If you want to live to see another day, you better stay out of my way or else I will shoot you on sight!" she growled and then terminated the connection.

Jarod looked at the receiver dumbfounded.

What the hell had she been talking about?

He redialled her number, intending to get some answers.

"_What_?" her voice beamed through the phone.

Jarod winced and held the receiver away from his ear. "Miss Parker, listen to me, please. I didn't do the things you accused me of."

"Tell someone else these lies," she snarled.

"No, it's true. I haven't been in contact with anyone in the Centre the last few weeks. I didn't call you and I certainly didn't hang up on you before even talking. I haven't sent you anything in the last... six weeks and I haven't stolen you anything," he tried to convince her.

She sat up straight in her bed and narrowed her eyes.

"Miss Parker? Are you still there?" Jarod asked after some silent minutes. "I decided to take a break from everything; kind of a vacation and so I just vanished for about six weeks. This is the first contact I'm making with anyone from the Centre in a month and a half."

Parker blinked, clearly confused now. "If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"I don't know, Miss Parker. I don't know," Jarod shook his head.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna find out who it was and he's going to pay."

"If you want me to, I will try to find out something as well," Jarod proposed.

"I don't need your help," she grumbled.

"I know that you don't need it but you might find out things faster with my help," Jarod said evenly.

Rolling her eyes, Parker nodded. "Ok, suit yourself."

Jarod grinned. "Miss Parker," he said, before hanging up.

"Hmm?"

"Be careful. I have the distinct feeling that something is not right here," Jarod warned.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks," she said and then hung up.

Jarod smiled when the dial tone rang in his ear. She had said 'thanks'.

He nodded approvingly and then sobered. Getting up, he started packing his few belongings together.

Something was just not right. He didn't like what Miss Parker had told him; not at all. There was something to this that made him feel edgy; something that warned him to be on his guard and to go back to Blue Cove and stay there.

Something told him that he would be needed there sooner or later, that Miss Parker was in danger and she might need his help.

To be continued...

Well, ok. Nearly all of you believed in Jarod and just wouldn't want to turn away from him, accepting that he was the stalker... so I ended that try here. He isn't the bad guy... I hear a lot of relieved sighs... let me guess, you had your doubts nonetheless. I pushed very hard and tried to fuel them, I know. Just couldn't do anything else. It was too much fun to spread questions and a little bit of mistrust.

Oh, before I forget... please send a review!


	5. Worries

Disclaimer: see part one

First of all I really have to apologize to leontine-456 and Brandy for forgetting them in the personal thanks of the last chapter. My pc caught itself a whole bunch of Trojans (the repairman said something of about eight Trojans) and other cute little bugs no one likes to have. With those things the pc just went down. Luckily I had a backup made merely half a week before (fate strikes sometimes) but there weren't your names on the review list and I didn't reopen all my review mail. Had I done that I would have noticed that you were missing in the thanks but I didn't and so that slipped my attention. Sorry!

Thanks to:

rev2004: Me? Trying to throw you off track? Why would I do something like that (puts on an angelic look). No, honestly. I tried that earlier but this time it's real. Jarod isn't the stalker, or is he? LOL Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy chapter 5.

Diana: A new face... welcome and thanks for reviewing. Well, I don't know if Miss Parker will come running to Jarod or not. I guess we will have to wait and see. Thanks again and now enjoy the next chapter.

pretender fan: Yes, he will try to protect her; but from whom? There are still so many question marks as to who the stalker is. We'll see. Thanks for your review and now enjoy.

gemini006007: Hmm, someone very much like Jarod... nice thought. I keep that in mind and you should too. Thanks for reviewing and now have fun.

Brandy: Yeah, who will get his or her ass kicked? Wait, read and see. Thanks for reviewing and again sorry for forgetting to mention you in the last chapter. Enjoy now!

Mfkngst: Yeah, Parker needing Jarod for once... but somehow I'm not sure if she realized that and what's more; I don't know if she will really need him. We will see. Anyway, thanks for your review and now enjoy the next chapter.

x x x x x x x x

Shadows Part 5

_Worries_

Miss Parker sat leant back in her office chair, a faraway expression on her face. Her fingers were drumming a nervous rhythm on the desk.

She was still thinking about her phone conversation with Jarod last night. Though not convinced at first, she now was certain that he had told her the truth. He had seemed to be confused at first and then later he clearly was worried about her revelations.

Miss Parker gnawed at her lip.

But if it wasn't him, then who else was it?

If she was honest with herself, she had to acknowledge that she was afraid now. She had been angry at Jarod and had threatened to shoot him but despite everything, she had known that he was not a threat to her, whatever strange game he played.

The idea of a new player, a player who was hidden from her view, startled her. She didn't know what to make of it now and she didn't know where she stood and more importantly, with whom.

It made her feel uncomfortable, even if she wouldn't acknowledge something like that to anyone.

The telephone rang and roused her from her thoughts.

"What?" she snarled her obligatory 'greeting' after picking up the receiver.

Nothing

Miss Parker swallowed. She looked around nervously and her breath quickened. "Who the hell is it?" the dangerous snarl betrayed the uncertainty she felt.

She could hear someone breathing on the other end of the line but that someone never spoke.

The line went dead.

A lump formed in her throat when the dial tone rang in her ear. She felt light-headed and dizzy. Had anyone been in her office, he would have been shocked at her expression. Her face was white as a wall and her eyes were blank.

This clearly wasn't good. Now the new player not only had her home number but also her office. Even though none of her numbers was listed anywhere in a public phone book, her office number was much harder to get. It wasn't as if the Centre distributed phone numbers to anyone who asked.

Now only her cell number was unknown to the stranger; and it would be near to impossible to get one's hands on that one.

Miss Parker shook out of her stupor and looked around as if afraid that someone would be here, lurking in the shadows and watching her.

Before she could do anything else, the phone rang again. Parker reached for the receiver with shaking hands.

"Hello?" she asked, too shaken to throw the usual 'what' at the caller.

"Miss Parker?" Jarod's voice came over the line. At first he was confused at her greeting, then worry at the tone of her voice got the upper hand.

"Jarod," she huffed, relief that it was her childhood friend.

"Miss Parker, are you ok? You sound distressed."

Swallowing, she nodded. "Yeah. He called again, Jarod. Only minutes ago."

"Damn. Same as always? He didn't say anything?" Jarod asked.

"Yeah," Miss Parker confirmed.

Jarod was shocked at the expression he got from Miss Parker. It was easy for him to read her voice. This was clearly gnawing at her; more than she would admit. She was afraid. That much he could easily discern in her voice.

"I have no idea what I'm up against and I hate it when I'm standing there with nothing to work with," she replied harshly.

"We have some things to work with. We're gonna find something," he told her in a soothing voice.

She could hear the worry in Jarod's tone; worry about her. A wave of anger flared up in her. He thought her to be weak. "Don't make a fuss, pez-head. It's only photos and phone calls."

Jarod rolled his eyes at the frosty tone that had crept into her voice. "Yes. I'll continue working on it. I'll call you once I find something," he replied curtly. "I have to go now. I'll talk to you soon." With that he disconnected. He was annoyed that she had blocked him out.

Miss Parker's "Ok," came just too late for Jarod to hear. Even though she had tried to pretend that she didn't care, she was thankful that Jarod hadn't just hung up on her like he usually did.

Jarod breathed deeply. Miss Parker was clearly shaken. His eyes narrowed and he silently vowed that he would find the person responsible for this and make him pay.

Miss Parker was normally such an independent and strong woman. Knowing that she was afraid made him angry.

His hands balled to tight fists and he punched his own thigh in anger. It was only a mild fraction of power compared to what he would put into the punch he spared for Miss Parker's stalker. That man wouldn't come away with just a bloody nose or a blue eye.

He gritted his teeth. He would find the bastard and see to it that he couldn't ever harm Miss Parker.

He would see to prevent that.

To be continued...


	6. Making plans

Disclaimer: see part one

Thanks to:

rev2004: This is just a little bit longer. I know that the chapters are never long enough and this is about average chapter length. I'll try to make them a bit longer but I don't promise anything. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy part 6.

gemini006007: Aw, I would just love to know who you suspect #grins#. Someone close to Miss Parker and a trap for Jarod… looks like the Centre is involved but then again, aren't they always? LOL. Thanks for your review and now have fun with the next chapter.

pretender fan: Your wish is my command… read on and enjoy!

Jar-Par Fan: Well, I'm happy if you're happy and I'm happy that you like my stories so far. Thanks for that. Now to the story… YES, I got another one! LOL. Well, one never knows who really has the nerve to break into Parker's house and who – maybe surprisingly – doesn't have it. Confused or intrigued now? Good #chuckles#. Thanks for your review and now have fun with chapter 6.

Brandy: Sorry that you are still mourning "To End The Evil/Turn Evil Into Good" but I feel honoured that the story will forever be one of your favs… well, we'll still see about that (after all I have some more stories in the coming #lol#). Now back to "Shadows". As for the 'you're stuck with me and will always get reviews'… I'm counting on it!!! Thanks for your review and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter now.

Leochick: No problem. Work seems to be getting the upper hand in my life as well at the moment #agh#. Well, as I told others before, I would just love to get to know who you are suspecting as our mysterious stalker. We'll see, maybe you'll tell me one day. Thanks for your review and now have fun with chapter 6.

Angelus Love: And someone else who has his/her own suspicions as to who the stalker is; and again I would just love to know who you suspect #grins#. Anyway, glad that you like the last chapters that much. Thanks for your review and now enjoy the next part!

x x x x x x x

Shadows Part 6

_Making plans_

Miss Parker carefully walked into her house, one hand on her gun and ready to draw it if necessary. Inwardly she scolded herself for being that nervous but she just couldn't change the way she was feeling.

After switching on nearly every light in the house, she finally felt herself relaxing slightly.

There weren't any new packages and no messages on her answering machine.

Trying to divert her attention, she switched on the TV, only to zap through the channels randomly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

She winced and looked up startled. Creeping over to the door with her gun drawn for real this time, she peered through the small hole. After seeing who stood in front of the door, she momentarily leaned her forehead against the wood and closed her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she finally opened the door.

"Jarod," she tried to smile when she came face to face with him.

Jarod grimaced at the haunted look in her eyes. "Hello, Miss Parker. May I come in?" he asked carefully.

She took a step back and nodded, gesturing for him to come in.

Smiling, Jarod went past her and into the living room, placing a hand on her arm for a brief second.

When Miss Parker joined him in the living room, he was busy drawing the curtains in front of the windows. She watched him and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I have the distinct feeling that your friend is somewhere close. I don't really want him to join this meeting," he smiled and tried to lighten her mood. "And not only him. I don't think it would be of advantage for both of us if a sweeper came by and saw us both together in your living room."

Miss Parker had smile at his comment. "No. Probably not."

Jarod cocked his head to the side and watched her for a second, trying to decide how to approach her. "Come here, Parker. You look completely worn out," Jarod said sympathetically and reached out a hand to her.

To his surprise, she took it. She was clearly tired. Normally, she would have snarled at him first for daring to say something like that and trying to reach out to her and make physical contact.

Miss Parker let herself be drawn into an embrace and sighed.

"When was the last time you slept properly?" Jarod asked her quietly.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"I'd like to get a look at what he sent you."

She just nodded against his chest and then extracted herself from him. "I'll get it."

Jarod smiled at her and nodded, watching her leave the room. When she came back, only minutes later, she carried two packages and handed them to him.

"He took a pullover from here about a week and a half ago. This package came about two days after I returned from New York. So that means it must be about four days back," she pointed to one of the packages.

Jarod opened it and drew out a pile of paper. Turning it around, he blinked when he saw the photos. Skipping through the pile, he looked up at her and swallowed.

Miss Parker's lips twitched and then she shrugged. "Just what I thought."

"He must have been following you from quite some time. These," he pointed on the pile of photos in his hands, "can't be made on one or two days."

Miss Parker merely nodded. That thought had already had occurred to her.

Jarod put the photos back into the package and took the other one Miss Parker had given him.

"That one came the evening you made contact. Yesterday," she said and then turned when Jarod opened the package.

He looked at this package's contents and his eyes narrowed. "I don't like this," he muttered and sat down on the couch.

"Neither do I," she snarled back tiredly, turning back to Jarod and giving him an angry stare.

"I'm gonna stay here. I don't want you to be alone now. Whoever sent these is clearly not all that sane; following you and sending you these things."

"That's reassuring," Miss Parker said sarcastically.

Jarod shrugged. "Sorry, but I can't tell you anything better."

"I know," she said and tiredly rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"Ok, then I will get my things and sleep on the couch," Jarod said, getting up from his seat. He quickly strode towards the door.

"No," Miss Parker shook her head.

Jarod stopped in his movements. He slowly turned back to her and frowned.

"I don't want to scare him away," Miss Parker said.

"Excuse me?" Jarod asked, clearly confused.

"If you stay here, I would probably be safe for the time being but, Jarod," she paused, "you can't stay close to me all the time."

"Throughout the day you would be safe in the Centre," Jarod replied as a matter of fact.

"Yes but… how long should that go on?" she asked in a forlorn voice.

"As long as it takes," Jarod stated firmly.

"Jarod, you can't stay here forever."

Jarod blinked but then nodded almost imperceptibly. "And what do you propose?"

"I want that person out of my hair for real. Perhaps a trap?" she suggested, somewhat hopeful that Jarod would have an idea.

Jarod rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, a frown on his face, trying to come up with something. "Yeah, maybe that will work."

"I want a permanent solution! There is no way I'm always wondering if he will be waiting for me behind the next corner. I won't forever look over my shoulder, trying to make sure that there is no one threatening me!"

Jarod gave her a pointed look.

Miss Parker grimaced when her own words registered. "I'm sorry, Jarod."

"No, it's ok. No harm done."

She gritted her teeth. "No, it's not ok. I'm sorry," she whispered again.

Jarod smiled slightly. "Ok," he shrugged off his feelings and his gaze fell upon the package with the photos. "Ha, maybe that's it!" he brightened.

Miss Parker followed his gaze and frowned. "What?"

"The photos," Jarod grinned. "Give him a taste of his own medicine. I could set up several photo traps with move detectors so that we will catch him once he crawls around here."

Her eyebrow rose. "You think that will work?"

"Why not? I used it once as an animal researcher. We tried to see if there were still crocodiles around a certain area. It worked."

"Yeah, but this time we are talking about a human being. And an intelligent one if I dare say. I know that you can disarm the alarm without even looking but you also know that it is not that bad a system. And he got the number to my office which is not that easy either," Miss Parker cautioned.

"Well, I still think that it should work but even if it doesn't, it wouldn't harm anyone to try," Jarod shrugged again.

"Ok," she agreed, rubbing a hand over her tired eyes.

"You certain that you want to stay here alone?"

Miss Parker nodded. "Yes, I told you so, didn't I?" she asked annoyed.

"Ok," Jarod surrendered. "I'll give you my number though. You can call me whenever you need help."

"I know that I'm repeating myself but… thank you, Jarod," Miss Parker said quietly.

Jarod smiled slightly. "You're welcome."

To be continued…


	7. New problems and trying to solve them

Disclaimer: see part one

Thanks to:

R. Parker: Hey there. Glad that you like the story so much that you are putting me on your authors list #feels honoured#. A bit more romance… I'll see what I can do but I won't promise anything. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy the next chapter.

e-dog: No problem, I'm a patient girl #hmm, am I? taking a few minutes to ponder that… aw well, maybe I'm not but I'll forgive you; lol# Back to "Shadows"… I'm glad that you are enjoying the ride so far. Thanks for telling me so and now enjoy the new chapter.

Parker's Pretender: First: no, you won't, that's my job. Second: let's see if I can do anything against them being civil #evil grin#. Third: thanks a lot and glad that you liked "Turn Evil Into Good" that much. Enjoy chapter seven now

rev2004: Will continue… glad that you liked the chapter. Thanks for your review and now enjoy the new chapter.

Mfkngst: Would have been surprising if any of you hadn't liked her accepting his help #grins#. Thanks for your review and here's the update… enjoy!

Sinelli: Wow, that's a compliment… thank you! I'm glad that you like the way I'm doing this. The next chapter is already here. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy!

gemini006007: Yeah, well close… I don't really think that's the right work. There's still more than an arm length between them (never mind the hug #grins#). Thanks for your feedback and now have fun with chapter seven.

x x x x x x x

Shadows Part 7

_New problems and trying to solve them_

Miss Parker flicked her ringing cell phone open.

The last two days had been fairly quiet; she had gotten a few more phone calls but nothing else had happened, no new packages and sadly no one walking into one of the camera-traps Jarod had put up around her house.

She didn't know for sure, but she suspected Jarod snuck around her house at regular intervals to see if there was anyone. Strangely she didn't mind.

"What?" she growled her usual greeting into the receiver. She couldn't just change her greeting even if it might be Jarod calling. It could also be Lyle or Raines or anyone else from the Centre and she didn't want them to get suspicious.

She shook out of her silent musing, realizing that she hadn't gotten an answer from the other end of the line.

"Who the hell is there?" she asked forcefully, even though something told her that she wouldn't get an answer. She felt trepidation starting to build up in her every fibre.

"Who's there?" she snarled again.

There was a distinct click in the line.

"Damn it!" she screamed and just barely controlled her anger before she could throw the cell phone against the wall.

This clearly wasn't good.

Now he had managed to get his hands on the last number that had been off limits to him. A number that was as unknown to the public as her office number, if not more.

x x x x x x x

It felt good to hear her voice.

He forced the sadness of not being with her down; he would be able to step out of the shadows soon. Very soon. He would acknowledge his presence openly and she would run to him with open arms of welcome.

He closed his eyes and breathed contently at that thought.

She would be his finally. His... and no one else's.

x x x x x x x

"What?" she grunted out, not quite as forcefully as normal. The words turned out less cruel and all the more tired.

"Miss Parker," he greeted.

"Jarod," she sighed and closed her eyes.

Her voice was shaking slightly. Not everyone would notice the light nuances in her tone of voice but knowing her as well as he, and knowing the pressure she was under at the moment, he immediately heard it and his eyes narrowed further. Something must have happened.

She had seemed to be fairly ok when he had spoken to her in the morning. "What happened?" Jarod asked, concern welling up within him.

"He called again," she paused and took a deep breath, trying in vain to calm herself. "He called on my cell," she said meaningfully.

Jarod grimaced. He knew without having to inquire further, what this meant. Miss Parker's cell number had always been guarded; even he had had some difficulties getting his hands on it.

Knowing that her stalker had been able to find out the number wasn't a good sign.

"When did he call?" Jarod asked.

"About half an hour ago," she replied.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jarod asked, without hurt or reproach in his voice but merely concern.

"I wanted to but…," she trailed off. "I had a busy day and I have better things to do than that."

Jarod nodded. 'Here we go again,' he thought. She was blocking him yet again and he knew better than to try and reassure her or to get through to her. He didn't answer, too lost in his thoughts.

"I think I'm going to go home," Miss Parker finally announced.

"No," Jarod said quickly. "No, Miss Parker. I want you to stay right where you are – at the Centre."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because you're safe there. He can get his hands on you there," he explained. He knew that as long as she was in the Centre, she would be safe and he needed to know her in safety to be able to fully concentrate on the task at hand.

"I can't stay here forever. Jarod, it's the same thing we talked about a few days ago," she grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I know Miss Parker, but I have a few more ideas where we can look for him now. That he got his hands on your cell phone number means he must go round some pretty large obstacles. Not everyone can do that… he gave away a part of his profile by doing it. Let me get on that. I'll give you a call in about two hours."

"Ok," she surrendered, too tired to argue.

x x x x x x x

He worked quickly. He had to. He needed some answers quickly. Miss Parker needed his help and he had promised to find something.

And he would. He wouldn't break his promise.

His fingers flew over the keyboard of his computer, searching the data.

Jarod shook his head, frowning. He was deeply concerned now. He had hoped to find something here.

He had first accessed the telephone company's data and looked Miss Parker's number up for incoming calls.

There had been one call around the time she had told him but he hadn't been able to find out the number until now. It was blocked, but he still had a search and decryption program running trying to get behind that problem.

But right now, his other approach had been failed.

The fact that the stalker had gotten his hands on Parker's cell phone number said much about him.

It had taken Jarod some time to get his hands on that number himself and he knew that there weren't that many ways to get to it.

He had tried following the electronic footprints the stalker had left behind. But there hadn't been any.

Jarod shook his head again, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

It just couldn't be.

Not even Jarod had been able to get to her number without leaving some breadcrumbs that one could follow.

As far as he knew, that wasn't possible.

Jarod picked up his cell phone and quickly searched for the number. Dialling, he leaned back in his chair and waited until the call was answered.

"Andrews," a voice on the other end finally greeted.

"Cody. It's Jarod."

"Jarod. How are you? We haven't seen each other for a long time," the other man spoke up, clearly surprised by the call.

"Yeah, I know. I should have called earlier… and to be honest. This is not entirely a social call," Jarod grinned. He could easily imagine Cody sitting back in his office chair, a light smile on his face. He had met Cody on a pretend about half a year back. Cody had helped him back then, too.

If Jarod had ever met a computer expert, it was Cody. He was an asset and not only in Jarod's opinion. He was highly respected in the branch and always busy trying to locate this or that problem.

"Oh?" Cody grunted out, interest colouring his voice and rising Jarod back out of his thoughts effectively.

"Yeah," Jarod chuckled. "I have a problem here and I hope that you can give me a few answers."

"Ok. Shoot," Cody requested.

"I want to know if it would be possible to get one's hands on a cell phone number that is tightly secured without leaving an electronic trail," Jarod posed his question.

"What kind of security measures are we talking about?" Cody asked, his mind already working on the problem Jarod had confronted him with.

Jarod gave him several detailed descriptions and information.

Cody whistled silently. "And you want to know if it is possible to get to that information without leaving a trail of breadcrumbs?"

"Yes," Jarod confirmed.

"No," Cody said simply.

"No? Are you sure?" Jarod wanted to know.

"Yes, I am. There is no way you can access to that information without leaving electronic footprints," Cody clarified.

"Ok, I thought so but I wanted to know for certain," Jarod nodded. "Then I will have to think of something else."

"Why is that so important for you?" Cody asked.

"A friend of mine has some problems. Someone found out not only that number but her other ones as well and is now stalking her. I wanted to know if I had a way of finding out who that person was by following his breadcrumbs there. But I couldn't. There weren't any," Jarod shook his head frustrated.

"That's not possible, Jarod," Cody replied firmly. "Your mystery-man must have gotten his hands on that number another way. Maybe he got them from one of the people who knew your friend's number."

"No, I don't think so. There are not that many people who knew her number and," Jarod's head shot up and he broke off.

No, that couldn't be.

"Jarod?"

"Hmm," he blinked, trying to focus on the conversation again. "I don't know but maybe that's another possibility. I'm running out of other options," he shrugged, his mind already leaving the conversation again. "I've got to go now, Cody."

"Ok, keep me posted on your problem and don't hesitate to call again if you think I could help you," Cody said earnestly.

"Yes thanks, Cody. See you," Jarod replied and barely waited for the other man to say his goodbye before he hung up.

He still wasn't certain if Cody had led him onto a vital trace but he didn't really have anything more palpable.

Jarod shook his head.

It was so unrealistic. The stalker would have had to break into the mainframe for that and the Centre's mainframe was guarded far better than the telephone company's records.

And yet… there was a feeling that he would find something there if he looked.

So the Centre it was.

He needed to get into the mainframe and searched for a hint that this new theory was correct or false.

Sitting down in front of his laptop again, he let his fingers fly over the keyboard. Due to the fact that this wasn't his first 'visit' in the mainframe, he quickly navigating around the security measures the Centre had set up. Even after all those years he still wondered why they had never changed their program, considering that he had built part of it. Maybe they had just lost track of all the simulations they had made him do for them.

Jarod shrugged unconsciously, trying to get rid of that thought and concentrated back on his work. A short look on his watch told him that the two hours he had promise Miss Parker were over. In fact he was nearly half an hour over the time.

Swearing angrily, he picked up his cell again and dialled Miss Parker's number.

To be continued…


	8. Arguments

Disclaimer: see part one

Thanks to:

rev2004: As you wish… here's the next chapter. Thanks a lot for the review and now enjoy part 8.

ka-mia2286: Broots… you're right, that would be creepy. Well, we will see about that soon. Thanks for your review and now have fun reading the next chapter.

Parker: Ha, so many alias… wanna make Jarod envious? #lol# Anyway, Thomas or Lyle… hmm, interesting ideas. Maybe, maybe not. You're gonna have to be a little bit more patient. Not very long now and you'll learn who the stalker is. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy!

RpFaith2004: Thanks for that compliment. I'm glad that you obviously like the story that much. Thanks for telling me so and now go on reading and have fun!

gemini006007: Thanks for that compliment. Yeah, there are so many possibilities. We will see which one of the scenarios it will turn out to be, who the stalker will be. You won't have to wait that long to find out. Thanks for your review and now enjoy!

Angelus Love: No problem that you didn't review any sooner. At the moment I'm busy at work as well… coming home late and having to do other things at home as well… so you see, you don't have to excuse to me. Anyway, I do remember the episode quite well but to be honest, I have the story already plotted out (no need for more ideas) but a big thanks for that nonetheless. Well, you have your suspicions as to who the stalker is and you are keeping them to yourself, that's fine… you gonna have to wait a little longer to see if your ideas are correct. Thanks for your review and now enjoy the next part!

x x x x x x x

Shadows Part 8

_Arguments_

She picked up her cell. "What?"

"Miss Parker, it's me," Jarod announced.

"You're late, rat," she snarled. Her tone of voice betrayed her feelings. Relief clearly showed in her voice; relief that it was Jarod who called and not the mysterious stranger.

"I know and I'm sorry," Jarod breathed, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes.

"Do you have anything?" Miss Parker wanted to know.

"Yes and no," Jarod answered.

"Meaning?" she questioned harshly.

"I'm still working on it but I have been able to rule some options out," he told her.

"Do you have a name?" she snapped impatiently.

"No, not yet," Jarod admitted.

"Great," Miss Parker muttered.

"Look, can you keep yourself occupied for some more time at the Centre?" Jarod wanted to know.

"I'm already at home," she replied.

Jarod's eyes narrowed. "You are what?"

"I'm already at home," she repeated, rising her chin defiantly, even if Jarod wasn't able to see that. She wasn't about to lock herself in the Centre just because of some nutcase.

"Miss Parker, didn't I ask you to stay at the Centre?" he grumbled harshly.

"Yes, but you didn't call at the promised time and it's already late. I couldn't stay there for the whole night, now could I?"

"No," Jarod gritted out. "But you could have waited a bit longer. Ok, well then I'll pack my things now and come over to you."

"Jarod, we've been through this. I don't want you here and scare this guy away," she argued. She clenched her teeth angrily.

"This guy, as you pose it, is dangerous, Miss Parker. I don't like the feeling I get when I think of him. He hasn't tried to harm you till now but I'm not certain if it will stay that way," Jarod argued back.

"And I'm a big girl with a weapon," she snarled, letting her gaze come to rest on the coffee table only a feet away where her gun lay, reassuring her with its presence.

"Yes, I know that Miss Parker but it's just," he paused. "I'm worried," he finally admitted.

"Your concern is touching. I want this guy out of my hair and the only way to achieve that is obviously by trying to find him from your end and not putting too much attention on myself from my end," she sighed. "I have your number, Jarod. I can call you if there is anything suspicious."

"Will you really do that or do you just say it to reassure me?" Jarod wanted to know.

"No, the moment there is anything suspicious, I will call you," she promised, meaning every word she said.

"Ok," Jarod grudgingly surrendered.

"Thanks," she sighed deeply.

Jarod smiled slightly, his anger over Miss Parker's actions already evaporating. "Just call me when there is something."

"I will," she promised once more and then terminated the call.

Jarod shook his head frustrated. This didn't reassure him but he had no other option left. He couldn't show up anywhere near her house after she had asked him to stay away. Knowing her, she would probably shoot him on sight after going against her wish.

His laptop beeped, indicating that he had gotten an email. Frowning, he opened the mail. It was a very short message from Angelo. All it said was:

"_Try: Project Shadows"_

Jarod's frown deepened but he started searching through the mainframe at once.

Until now, Angelo had always provided him with vital information. He would have to trust that this time was no different. Maybe he would find something that would bring him closer to the solution to their problem.

x x x x x x x

She huffed, frustrated with herself.

Why did she always have to play tough girl?

If she was honest with herself, she didn't want to be alone. She was afraid but she couldn't admit it. Not even to her best friend.

Wait a minute…

Best friend?

Parker rolled her eyes. Yes, best friend. There was no denying it any more. She was tired of it.

Jarod showed compassion and care whenever he could and whenever she had let him. He was always there for her, helping her even if she didn't want him to or hadn't hoped for his help.

She shook her head slightly.

This time was no different and so she came to realize slowly that he was her friend and that after all this time she had tried to push that feeling away, it resurfaced nonetheless.

Maybe it was time to stop pushing her feelings down and trying to deny them and maybe then she would be able to acknowledge them even in front of Jarod sometime.

x x x x x x x

He smiled and looked around 'her' room. Over the course of the last few days new snapshots had joined the others. His gaze fell on the package lying in front of him. Tonight he would deliver it. He would pay her a visit and leave the package for her.

It was another set of photos. She would certainly be pleased, maybe even give him a hug for them. He knew that she loved it when he brought her gifts, especially the photos he took of her. She would ask him into the house and he would stay for some time so that they could finally resume the talk they had started on the evening she had given him her pullover.

He took the garment in question and inhaled deeply.

It still had her scent on it but he would ask her to give him another one that she had worn one of the last few days and where her scent clung to it more intensely.

He closed his eyes, imagining the scene and hugging the pullover close to his chest.

To be continued…


	9. Night time adventures

Disclaimer: see part one

Author's Note: Hey everyone. First of all another BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed the story so far. I'm really appreciating it! I'm gonna reveal part of the mystery in this chapter. Not the whole but you'll get the stalker's name. Have fun with this chapter now and send me a review if you like.

Thanks to:

Mfkngst: You think that guy is creepy? You have no idea! Glad that you liked MP's little 'inner monologue'. Thanks for your review and now enjoy chapter 9.

gemini006007: Angelo's information will help a bit to find the stalker. Creepy? Very much so! Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy the new chapter.

pretender fan: Hmm, no, in fact the last few paragraphs weren't supposed to be a hint as to who the stalker is. It was more like putting some more pieces to the blank face we have up to now… putting some more information in place so that we all know who we are dealing with. Thanks for your review and now enjoy!

Trisha: Freak… yeah, that is putting it quite nicely #smile#. Glad to hear that you like the story that much. I won't keep you from reading any longer… addicted people need their shots #lol#. Thank you for the review and now have fun with the next chapter!

x x x x x x x

Shadows Part 9

_Night time adventures_

Jarod clenched his jaw tightly.

They had done it again. They had used another child for their experiments. Raines and his companions had played God once more.

He got up from his seat and paced the room.

He didn't like what he had learned just now. It was getting more and more dangerous for Miss Parker. He needed to find this guy. He had only skimmed through the file about the Centre's 'subject' but it was enough to make him shudder.

Now that he knew who that guy was, he was confronted with another problem, one that could be even more difficult than the one he had just solved.

Finding out where the stalker was… where Seth was.

He sat down heavily on his chair again, getting back to the task at hand.

He would have to read into Seth's file and then try to locate him by either simming of profiling him. The chance that Seth had left electronic footprints in the mainframe was too small to try and find them.

x x x x x x x

Miss Parker sighed and tried to relax once more. At this point of time she was frustrated and angrily cursing herself; she should have asked Jarod to come.

Every sound - even quiet or soft - made her shoot up in bed with her gun drawn.

Jarod's words also finally registered. Though he had been very superficial with his information, his message finally came through.

He had been worried; worried that the stalker would try to harm her.

During their conversation on the phone this hadn't really registered in her mind but now that she was alone and thinking about it, it did nothing but make her feel more edgy.

x x x x x x x

Jarod sprinted out of his room, not pausing to shut the door. He also didn't lock it but raced down the steps to the street.

There had been enough information about Seth to first make a rather detailed psychological profile and with the help of that profile he had tried a simulation.

Seth would stick somewhat close to the city so that he could learn more about the people that lived here, so that he could get used to them but on the other hand he would stay out of their way as much as possible, keeping to himself. Renting a flat would be out of question and with his own experience it had been pretty clear to Jarod that he needed to search for Seth in an abandoned warehouse.

Blue Cove, being no one million people city, had only few warehouses; fewer of those were empty and only one of them fitted into the location profile Seth would search.

Jarod knew that he had gotten a stroke of luck here but he didn't question it for once.

Jumping into his car he sped away the moment the engine was started.

There were only few cars on the streets, for it was in the middle of the night. Maybe only because of that little detail, Jarod was able to reach the address without getting himself killed along the way. He drove as if other cars were invisible. He swung around hair-rising corners on two wheels but in the end he pulled up unscathed in front of the small warehouse that was his destination.

Jarod jumped out of the car and rushed up to the warehouse. Only there he slowed down, grabbing his gun from out of his waistband and taking out a small flashlight. He then quietly picked the lock and entered the warehouse.

x x x x x x x

He rang the bell on her door and let himself in after he heard her calling for him to enter.

Everything was dark but he knew his way around and he knew where she was; where she had called him from when he had entered the house.

x x x x x x x

Miss Parker shot up in bed again.

Something wasn't right.

She listened into the darkness. There it was again; again that soft noise. Nothing loud but she heard it nonetheless.

Miss Parker instantly reached for her gun that lay under her pillow. She sighed gratefully when her fingers made contact with the cold metal.

Next she grabbed her home phone from the nightstand and started dialling.

x x x x x x x

It was dark. Finding his way through the rooms with the help of the flashlight he quickly but silently swept the dark rooms, looking for _him_.

The beam of his flashlight danced through the rooms, illuminating dark corners and touching furniture, only to have them mould back into the shadows that surrounded them again once the light had left them.

Jarod crept forward.

A creaking sound made him swivel round… nothing, just the creaking of the metal structure of the building. He had lived in enough warehouses to know the sounds, and yet he winced when the metal creaked again.

He forced himself to relax and then he turned back round and continued his search.

Nothing. There was no one.

All four furnished rooms were empty but what he found in the last made him gasp loudly.

The walls were covered with pictures - pictures of Miss Parker. And there on the sofa lay a pullover resembling the one she had described as missing.

Jarod gritted his teeth and looked around once again.

This was getting worse with every passing minute. He felt as if being punched and he certainly understood that they had _no_ control over the situation at all. He should have realized that earlier. Jarod turned around to leave the warehouse, apprehension forming in his stomach.

He had to get to Miss Parker. And he had to get there quickly. He didn't need to pretend to be a fortune-teller to foresee where Seth was now.

His cell phone rang. He winced at the sound and the meaning it had. There were few people who had his number and Miss Parker was one of those who had it.

"Yes?" he asked breathlessly.

"Jarod?"

He gritted his teeth. "Miss Parker. Is everything ok?"

"I think he is here," she whispered.

Jarod swore under his breath and accelerated his walk into a run to get to his car. "Lock yourself in your room. I'm on my way. I will be there in ten minutes."

"No, I will go down and see what he is doing there," she argued.

"Miss Parker. Now is not the time for heroism. That man is dangerous. I know who he is and I don't want you to get anywhere near him. He is a former Centre project, Parker," Jarod said and gunned the engine of his car.

"Oh great. One more reason to get him out of my hair," she swore.

"Parker, please. Lock yourself in your bedroom. I'm already on my way," Jarod said but he was talking to a dead line.

To be continued…

Surprised??? Seth… no one you reckoned with? I guess there are some of you who are disappointed that it isn't one of the persons we already knew. Sorry for that.

After time-table, the new chapter would be up next friday... but that's Christmas and since I know that you will all be with your families and don't have the time to read stories, I will put the chapter up a day later.  
What? I hear complaints??? Hmm, well. Ok, ok before you are mad at me...I will put the chapter up on Christmas eve; will have to find some time in my time-table.


	10. Rescue and night timeconversations

Disclaimer: see part one

Author's Note: Want'a Christmas present? Have you been good that you deserve it? Some poem please for good ole Santa! Ok, dear… so here it goes… your present: unwrap it and enjoy reading!

**!!!Happy Christmas to all of you!!!**

Thanks to:

pretender fan: Will Jarod arrive before something happens? Read on and find out. Thanks for your review and here's your next shot!

Jar-Par Fan: Sam… hmm, now here **_I_** never thought about. Glad that you will be with me anyway! Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy the new chapter.

Parker's Pretender: Let's see who will be kicking whose ass here #lol#. Thanks for your review and now enjoy the Christmas chapter.

ka-mia2286: Yep, I agree; that would have been creepy… but not such a bad idea. Anyway, here's the next chapter… enjoy!

gemini006007: Survived the last week of suspense? Hope so. Thanks for reviewing and now have fun with this chapter.

Mfkngst: Parker alone with Seth… well, it will not be good but it will get interesting. Thanks for your review and now go on reading and enjoy the Christmas chapter.

Leochick: Glad that you like the way the story is taking and thanks a lot for the compliment. I like it as well if the stories aren't too predictable so I'm trying to write like that myself… obviously I'm doing ok. Anyway, thanks for the review and now enjoy the Christmas chapter.

x x x x x x x

Shadows Part 10

_Rescue and night time-conversations_

„Miss Parker? ... Miss Parker?" Jarod called loudly into the phone and when she didn't answer, he called her name again. "Damn," he swore softly and threw the cell phone onto the passenger's seat while pushing the accelerator down further.

He made the journey in record time and with tar-melting speed.

Jumping out of the car the moment it came to a halt, he raced up the steps to her door and burst into the hall and from there on into the living room.

He had drawn his gun and the flashlight illuminated his way.

He entered the living room just in time to see a figure bending down over another that was lying on the floor. "Freeze," he snarled loudly.

The other one winced and then broad shoulders straightened. He raised his head and looked at Jarod.

Their eyes met and then the man bolted from the room. Jarod swore softly. He ran over to Miss Parker and crouched down next to her for a second to check for a pulse. It was steady. He quickly contemplated his options and then set after the intruder.

"Freeze, Seth," he screamed when he dashed through the backdoor after the man. He could see the sketchy outline of the man running to the forest and he followed him. Knowing the surroundings of Miss Parker's house as well as he did, Jarod hoped to catch up with Seth.

x x x x x x x

Twenty minutes later Jarod stumbled back into Miss Parker's living room.

He had been wrong.

Seth obviously knew the area as well as he did and he was fast. Jarod had been able to keep him in sight and sometimes even gain on him, but in the end Seth had vanished in the darkness of the woods.

Miss Parker was still lying on the floor, motionless.

"Damn," Jarod muttered and then crouched down next to her again, checking her pulse once more. It was still strong and steady.

He got up and walked over to the door and switched on the light.

Nothing happened.

Jarod rubbed a hand over his eyes and then set off to the fuse box. Just as he had anticipated, it had been tempered with. Quickly putting it back to work, he sighed when he saw the lights coming back on in the living room.

Back at her side, Jarod could see a bruise forming on her cheek but apart from that she seemed to be fine. He lifted her up and carried her over to the couch.

After covering her with a light blanket, he walked to the front and back doors, closing and locking them tightly.

He would have to stay on his guard tonight. There would be no sleep for him. He couldn't risk Seth coming back.

When he gently caressed her cheek, Miss Parker stirred slightly and blinked her eyes open.

Jarod sighed once more, this time in relief. "Hey," he smiled reassuringly.

"Hey," Miss Parker mumbled back.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in your room?" he asked, his head tilted to the side.

"Yes, I did at first but," she trailed off.

"That was stupid," he scolded her.

Miss Parker drew a shuddering breath. "I know," she whispered and tried to sit up. She groaned and a hand flew up to her head.

"I told you it was no time for heroism. Be glad that you only have a headache," he said, shaking his head. "In a way, you deserve it," he added and then chuckled silently, trying to get rid of the tension.

"I know that but could you bring me some aspirin nonetheless," Miss Parker asked, a light smile tugging on her lips. Her voice had the calmness of shock. The reality of what had happened had not yet tripped her into anger or fear. But soon, Jarod realized, she might suffer both.

He nodded and then calmly got up from his seat to retrieve the aspirin. When he came back into the room, she looked up startled but relaxed when she recognized him. "Jarod?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled and helped her sit up and handed the pills and water to her.

"Can you… I mean. Are the doors locked?" she asked in a soft voice, looking down and evading eye contact.

"Yes, they are," Jarod replied earnestly and caressed her cheek.

She gladly accepted the gesture of consolation and leaned into him.

"I'm glad that you came in time," she whispered.

Jarod nodded and drew her towards him, hugging her. "I am too. You had me worried, Miss Parker. Don't ever do that again," he said and swallowed back his own fear and closed his eyes.

She merely nodded against his chest.

x x x x x x x

Two emerald green eyes watched the pair through the window.

He growled darkly.

Who was this guy? He'd had a hard time outrunning him. The man knew the area around her house as well as he did, if not better. He had chased him mercilessly and, even more worrying, he had had a gun.

Eventually the man had given up on trying to catch him and returned to her house.

He had followed later.

And now he was forced to watch this stranger tending his girl.

Who was this guy?

She seemed to feel safe in the stranger's arms - but she belonged to him alone, and she would be safer in his arms.

'She was afraid when you stood in front of her,' a voice inside his head whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous. She was just astonished to see me there. She hadn't thought I would be home that early," he scolded aloud.

'She was afraid and you hit her.' the voice seemed to get louder, more pressing and more hostile.

He shook his head in denial. "No I didn't. She ran into me," he snarled back.

'No, she was afraid and she had a gun trained on you,' it whispered cruelly.

"No, no, no," he shook his head and covered his ears with his hands. "No, she was afraid that some stranger could come. She just didn't recognize me at first."

'Don't lie. I know when you are lying so don't even try or you will be punished,' another voice stepped in; a voice that was wheezing slightly as if trying to get more oxygen.

He cringed slightly. "I didn't lie. Really, I'm telling the truth," he nearly pleaded, cowering on the ground and not daring to look up.

'I don't believe you,' a new voice whispered urgently.

"Please, I'm telling the truth," he whined.

'Prove it,' another voice commanded.

He looked up at the person that was speaking to him, looking down on him, watching him, ruling him. The person that had created him, moulded him into what he was and had the power to destroy him with a flick of his finger. A few other people were standing next to that person, looking down at him with hard eyes.

"How?" he whispered awed.

'Prove yourself worthy to me,' the voice whispered urgently.

"How?" he asked again, his voice pleading.

'Take what is yours to take. She's yours. Not his,' the person in front of him pointed into the living room where the man still sat with his girl, 'nor anyone else's. She's yours so take your prize.'

He nodded and got up from his crouched position to walk up to the door but the person moved to stand in front of him swiftly in a fleeting motion as if blurring by.

'Not right now, without preparation. Think first, then move,' one of the other's scolded, suddenly very angry.

He cowered down again, refusing to meet the person's eyes and nodded.

'Good boy. Now go and think about what you can do,' the one in front of him ordered firmly.

Nodding again, he looked up to see the person vanishing in front of his eyes. He swivelled around and the other people were gone as well. "I'll prove myself worthy," he vowed. "Tomorrow, I'll prove myself worth to you."

With that, he got up from his crouched position and shot one last, hard glance at the two inmates of the room.

To be continued…

That was my present… where is yours? Waiting for reviews #lol#

Author's Note II: I have another Christmas present for you.  
**There is hope after all!!!!  
**Many of you might already know it but I will say it nonetheless for those who don't know. The Pretender movies' DVD just came out in France and there was an interview with the producers Steven Long Mitchell and Craig W. Van Sickle. What is interesting about this is: They hope that they can make a third movie. They are searching for new founds but the actors would make the cast and the storyboard is obviously written as well.

If you want to read the interview, I've got most of it put up on my homepage. Thanks to Lily and Cassandra for providing it!!!


	11. Identity

Disclaimer: see part one

Author's Note: Ok, it's December 31, 2004 and still some more hours to go until we can celebrate the new year (at least in my time zone) so I guess what better way to bridge the time and read some fics. So here I've got something for you… chapter 11

**A great New Years Eve to all of you and a good start into the year 2005!!!**

Thanks to:

rev2004: Ok, here's more for you. Thanks for your review and now enjoy the next chapter. Mfkngst: Yeah, I was over-enthusiastic as well when I found out about the possible new film. YAY! Anyway, glad that you liked the last chapter. Thanks for telling me so and now enjoy the next.

pretender fan: I don't want to crash your hopes but nothing about the third movie is decided yet… it all depends on the god old money thing. If they find someone to finance it, they will probably make the film but if not… And yet, we are closer to our third movie than we've been before. Anyway, glad that you liked the last chapter, hope you'll like this one as well. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy.

gemini006007: Yep, Seth is very creepy. You'll find out more about him in this chapter. Hope you had a good Christmas. Now enjoy the next chapter.

mariel4000: I take it you like the story?!? Thanks for your review and now enjoy reading the new chapter!

Leochick: Voices, yes but more in combination of… you'll find out in this chapter. Thanks for the review. Hope you'll enjoy chapter 11 now!

x x x x x x x

Shadows Part 11

_Identity _

Oblivious to their secret observer, Jarod took care of Miss Parker.

She told him that once the electricity went down, Parker had indeed shut her bedroom door but after a while, a wave of anger had swept over her, making her creep downstairs to get rid of her problem alone.

It was the only way she had ever learned to do something.

Alone

She had never learned to rely on someone, and years of training worked well. With her father's voice ringing in her ear, she had gone downstairs, only to be encountered with a man she had never seen before.

Gun or no, he had surprised her and hit her over the head with a lamp.

The next thing she knew was Jarod crouched in front of her while she was lying on the sofa. He caressed her cheek lightly, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you better?" Jarod asked for the thousandth time, pulling her out of her silent musing.

Miss Parker smiled, grateful for his worry and concern, and affirmed his question patiently. She sat up slowly, earning herself another look of concern.

"I'm fine, Jarod," she stated firmly, preventing him from coming over to her and pressing her back into the couch once more.

He kept a close eye on her but remained seated in the armchair he had brought up close to the couch.

"Ok, now I want to know what you found out. You said that you knew who he was and that he was a former Centre project," she said slowly.

"Yes, he is. I had some trouble finding him but in the end I got more than I wanted to know," Jarod started and shuddered.

"Go on," Miss Parker urged.

"Seth is a few years younger than we are--"

"Seth?" she asked.

"Yes, his original name was Ben Caruso. He was brought into the Centre at the age of five, approximately nine years after I got there. He was Raines project," Jarod paused, bracing himself for the tale he was about to tell.

Miss Parker winced when Raines name fell. This revelation alone made her shudder. No child that had fallen into Raines 'care' got out of it with his mind intact. She didn't think this case was different from the others and from Jarod's hesitation she knew there was more to this story than she wanted to know.

"Ben had a latent pretender gene. Raines tried to trigger it. Not with the same method he had used with Angelo some years back, but equally futile and destructive. The boy had been unbalanced before and had a tendency towards schizophrenic behaviour but Raines' meddling with his psyche had devastating results," Jarod sighed. "He's highly schizophrenic and has an extreme unstable behaviour. Ben Caruso was gone after Raines tempered with his mind. He created Seth."

"Just as he created Angelo," Miss Parker shook her head.

"Yes," Jarod confirmed. "I have to give him credit for his choice of names though," Jarod scoffed angrily. At her questioning glance he went on to explain. "Seth is an ancient deity in the Egyptian mythology. He's the God of darkness and chaos. Very fitting, don't you think?" Jarod asked, a huge amount of sarcasm in his voice.

Miss Parker swallowed. Jarod was right. The name was fitting indeed. Raines had driven the boy into a chaos that raged inside of him. "He didn't have that good a hand at finding a new name for Timmy," Miss Parker groused.

Jarod blinked in surprise at her statement. "Angelo comes from a Greek word and means messenger of God."

"That's what I mean," Miss Parker grumbled.

Jarod mulled over her words but kept silent. For him, the name was fitting. Angelo was sort of a messenger. He had kept him out of trouble and informed him about things going on inside of the Centre walls after his escape more often than Jarod could remember.

He shook out of his reverie and concentrated back on the tale when he felt her gaze on him.

"After Seth had been created and Raines found out that he couldn't be used for the pretender project, he discovered Seth very possessive tendency," Jarod paused and looked down on his hands. "He conditioned Seth to you."

Miss Parker stared at Jarod, her mouth agape. "He _what_?"

"He trained him onto you; made Seth believe that you belonged to him."

"Why did Raines do that?" Miss Parker asked, confused.

"I don't know, Miss Parker. I never found out what goes on in his twisted brain. I only know that we have a problem because of that now," he said.

"A problem?" She snarled, getting angry. "I think that's _the_ understatement of the century, lab-rat. I have a psychotic, schizophrenic maniac on my heels and all you have to say to that is 'we have a problem'?" she bit out.

Jarod drew a deep breath to calm himself down. It wouldn't get them anywhere if he started falling for her quarrel. She was entitled to be angry but it would bring them no further if they started screaming at one another. He didn't need to let his frustration over the situation out on her. "Miss Parker, calm down. We won't get anywhere with solving anything if we scream at each other."

As quickly as her anger had welled up, it ebbed away. She nodded tiredly.

"I know that you are afraid and you have every right to be, but we will have to concentrate on getting him out of your hair. You are not alone in this. I'm here to help you, ok?"

Miss Parker nodded slowly. "How did he get out?"

"He was released," Jarod answered, making her look up at him with a frown. "Don't look at me. I was equally confused but I've checked it. About three months back, the Triumvirate diminished the stream of money sent to the Centre. Unprofitable projects had to be closed down. Seth had been long forgotten; an inmate of the Centre's bowls without further use. So it was decided that he was to be released."

"And once he had set a foot into the outside world, he came after me," Miss Parker grumbled.

"Not at once, but as soon as he had gotten a grip on himself after being thrown into an entirely new world."

"And what do we do now?" she asked.

"We will have to get him out of our hair," Jarod stated firmly.

To be continued…


	12. Shattered

Disclaimer: see part one

Author's Note: I hope you all got well into the New Year. There will be two more chapters (including this one) and then "Shadows" will be done. But don't worry, I'll have the next story as good as ready.

Thanks to:

rev2004: Glad that you're still enjoying the ride… here's the new chapter now. Thanks for your review.

pretender fan: There _is _still hope for a third movie. I refuse to give up hoping; I just wanted to say that there were no contracts signed - up to now. But what's not done until now, can be done in the future so don't give up hope! Maybe we'll get our third movie! Back to Shadows: Doesn't Raines always have his fingers in things like these? sighs Thanks for your review and now enjoy the new chapter.

NYT: Yay, someone read my bio. No waste of time. Thanks! lol Anyway, and thanks for your review and now enjoy the next chapter.

NG: Hi. Yeah, I know the problem of reading, reviewing and life running parallel… my life is currently keeping me away from the review buttons as well. Anyway, thanks a lot for those words - though I have to forward most of the compliments to my beta who's paying close attention to the characterisation - still your words mean a lot. Oh, and thanks for adding me to your lists! Here's the next chapter now. I hope you'll like that as well.

imag1ne: Hey Lisa, guess you are right about the casino thing… smiles. Anyway, I'm glad that you like the story. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy the next part.

Leochick: Yep, Raines has some talent to destroy people's personality. Let's see how the story moves on. Thanks for your review and now go on reading and enjoy.

gemini006007: Thanks Mercy… I wish you the same. Oh yes, Seth is going to be a real problem; dangerous, in fact. Glad you like it. Thanks for the compliments and for the review. Here's the next chapter now… enjoy!

x x x x x x x

Shadows Part 12

_Shattered_

Miss Parker and Jarod stayed in the living room for the rest of the night.

Jarod had thought about going after Seth and waiting for him to show up at the warehouse again, but Miss Parker refused to let him go. Without her saying so, Jarod knew that the events from before he had come had scared her rather badly.

Jarod didn't really believe in their luck to find Seth in the warehouse anyway. Seth was as much a Centre child as Jarod was and he would smell danger in every corner right now.

No, he wouldn't return to the warehouse, and that way Jarod had no means of knowing where Seth could be.

He sighed and drew himself out of his pretend. It hadn't really been of any use, just as he had anticipated, but he had wanted to make sure. He had hoped to get a better feeling for Seth in pretending to be him, and maybe to get some ideas as to where he could be at the moment, but it had been to no avail. Seth was too unpredictable.

Jarod shook his head tiredly and looked over to Miss Parker, who had fallen asleep on the couch. The last few weeks had been hard on her and the episode tonight had brought shock and then complete fatigue with it. As far as Jarod had been able to coax out of her, she hadn't really slept much since Seth's appearance.

He smiled when he saw her relaxed form on the couch and got up to cover her with a quilt.

He was not quite as relaxed as Miss Parker right now. In fact, he was worried. Worried that Seth would do something he wasn't able to foresee and therefore to prevent - something that would endanger Miss Parker.

He grumbled quietly, frustrated with the situation and not able to do anything about it.

They would have to wait - something that didn't sit well with Jarod. But it was also something that couldn't be helped right now.

x x x x x x x

When Miss Parker went to work the next day, Jarod stayed at her house and did some research. He hoped to find out more about Seth to help him to get a better look at what they were up against.

As much as Jarod had been tempted to drive her to work and fetch her in the evening, he had restrained himself from doing so. He knew that he couldn't just drive up to the Centre's gate and expect to get out with his skin intact.

Miss Parker had tried to reassure him that she would be fine but he didn't like it nonetheless.

Around the time he knew Miss Parker would come home, he started to get nervous and she found him pacing in the living room when she finally came home.

Jarod looked up at her when she entered her house and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God you are ok. I was starting to get worried," he greeted her.

"I told you that I was a big girl and that I could take care of myself," Miss Parker scolded tiredly, but without any sharpness in her voice.

Jarod crocked his head to the side.

Miss Parker sat on the couch, a tired and somewhat forlorn expression on her face.

Only seconds later, Jarod made the connection. "He called again." It was a statement and not a question.

She looked up at him and nodded. "In fact he called four or five more times."

Jarod clenched his jaw. Seth called her more frequently now; he was starting to get desperate. He would soon try to get to her again, possibly even tonight. They would have to be on their guard.

"Did anything else happen today?" Jarod asked carefully.

"Isn't it enough to have a psychotic maniac on my heels?" Miss Parker snarled.

Jarod swallowed. "Yes, it is. I'm sorry."

Miss Parker closed her eyes. "Don't be. It's just that this guy is slowly getting to me," she admitted.

Jarod nodded and slowly walked over to the couch. He sat down next to her. "I know," he whispered and then took her in his arms.

She tensed for a fleeting moment but then relaxed in his embrace and breathed deeply.

"When will this be over?" Miss Parker mumbled softly.

Jarod drew her away from him and he looked her in the eye. "It will be over soon!" he said determinedly.

She nodded slowly. "I hope you're right."

Jarod's lips twitched and then he drew her back to him so that her head rested again on his shoulder.

"Thanks Jarod. I'm glad that I don't have to go through this alone," she admitted quietly.

"You still didn't tell Sydney or Broots, did you?"

Miss Parker just shook her head.

Jarod smiled sadly and then sobered. "You're not alone, Miss Parker. You never were. You have Sydney and Broots and you'll always have me."

Miss Parker looked up at him, searching his eyes. When she saw only serenity in them, she nodded slowly.

x x x x x x x

They stayed in the living room for most of the evening.

Sometime during the evening, Miss Parker got more and more agitated. Jarod observed her quietly. She was pacing, halting in her movements from time to time, and tilting her head to the side, a faraway expression on her face. Jarod watched her for some time and then he understood. He had been together with Ethan long enough to recognise the signs. "Your Inner Sense kicked in, right?" he asked.

Miss Parker looked up sharply and then nodded. Jarod could read her like an open book. "They say that he's coming."

Jarod smiled reassuringly. "It's ok, we'll get through this!"

She swallowed and then nodded again, trying the reassure herself.

Jarod watched her a few moments and tried to calm himself down. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

x x x x x x x

Not long after that, hell broke loose.

They were still in the living room.

Suddenly, something exploded outside.

Miss Parker and Jarod both winced at the sound. She was on her way towards the window before her mind comprehended what was happening. She grabbed her gun that lay on the coffee table on her way.

Jarod came up behind her and drew her back from the window.

"Are we going out there?" she asked quietly.

"No. That's what he is trying to accomplish. We will stay right here. That way we keep the advantage of knowing when he will come in and where he is. Out there, he has the advantage," Jarod murmured back.

They crouched in silence and didn't have to wait long. Only minutes later, a window on the front of the house broke.

Miss Parker's eyes narrowed and she stalked off to where the sound came from.

"Miss Parker, stay here!" Jarod hissed.

"I won't let him ruin my entire house," she snarled back.

Jarod grabbed her arm. "Stay here!" he ordered sharply.

She just shrugged off his arm and continued her way to the front.

Jarod growled angrily and was about to follow her when he felt movement from behind.

He turned just in time to see someone swing something at him.

'Baseball bat,' his mind registered incoherently while his instincts took over and saved him from a possibly death blow.

The bat landed on his shoulder instead, making him crash onto his knees under its force.

Jarod cried out in pain but he didn't get the chance to do much else because the bat already rose high up above him.

It came down again and Jarod barely managed to duck in time to miss the swing.

Part of his mind registered that Miss Parker had come running back through the door, but the rest of his consciousness was focussed firmly on evading the baseball bat.

The moment the bat was on the downswing, having missed him, Jarod lunged at Seth, rushing him and tackling him down.

His momentum, combined with the fact that he was taller, made Seth stumble backwards.

Miss Parker had her gun drawn but she couldn't shoot. She couldn't risk hitting Jarod.

The pain in his shoulder forgotten due to the adrenalin that seared through his body, Jarod drew up all his strength to knock Seth down. Years of training and his experiences as a pretender served him well. He had some experience with a man-to-man-fight and he possessed the speed and might to perform it correctly.

Jarod ducked out under several more swings and also took some blows which didn't make him back off. He had lived in the Centre for a long time and he had suffered under their wrath. He had learned to live with pain.

He could take some blows but he could also dish them out. He saw another blow coming and moved to get out of harms way. He took a step back and his legs connected with the coffee table, giving him no further room to avoid the bat.

Seeing the blow still coming, Jarod threw himself sideway and kicked out viciously at Seth in mid air.

The bat crashed onto the floor next to his leg, making Jarod get up again before Seth was able to lift it again. What he hadn't seen coming was Seth flinging the bat sideways at Jarod's knee, making him crash right back down on the carpet.

The bat moved again swiftly, this time intending to hit Jarod on the head with an impact hard enough to kill him.

Two loud thuds registered in Jarod's mind but his attention was on the bat. He threw up his arm to protect his head but it was too late and everything went black.

To be continued…

#evil laugh# anothercliff hanger. I know, I'm evil. :D


	13. It’s over

Disclaimer: see part one

Author's Note: Well, as I already said, this will bet he last chapter of this story. I really hope you enjoyed the ride. Hope to see you all again during the next story. Now read on and enjoy!

Thanks to:  
rev2004: Hope it's soon enough. Thanks for your review and now enjoy the last chapter

Jar-Par Fan: Where the hell did you get my storyboard from? Hmm, anyway glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this one now as well.

pretender fan: Let's read on and see about Jarod's injuries. Thanks for your review and now enjoy the last chapter.

gemini006007: Glad that you like it that much. Thanks for your words and now enjoy the next chapter.

NG: Ok, ok, ok. Here's the update. Thanks for reviewing and now enjoy the last chapter of this story.

x x x x x x x

Shadows Part 13

_It's over_

He tried to blink his eyes open slowly, but only his right one would budge. He tried to focus on his surroundings. Everything was blurred. A living room was spinning around.

He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and he instinctually flinched and threw up his arm in an attempt to protect his head. Even though he had no clear memory to what had happened, his instincts took over, telling him that there had been a fight and that he had to protect himself.

"Hush, it's ok, Jarod."

He turned his head to look at the person who had spoken. He blinked once more, trying to clear his vision. "Sydney?" he crocked out, recognizing the person more by voice than by sight.

"Yeah, hold still," his old mentor's voice sounded again.

He was sitting on the floor with his back leaned against the wall. Somehow he couldn't remember how he had come to sit there. Suddenly, the events came rushing back to him and he tried to sit up straight. "Where's Miss Parker?"

Sydney pushed him back. "She's ok."

Jarod groaned when Sydney touched his shoulder. The fog in his head was gone now and he pushed Sydney back. "I'm ok," he said.

"Like hell you are," Sydney snapped.

Jarod ignored his mentor and slowly checked his body for injuries. He could move everything but his shoulder felt like shit. He groaned softly when he tried to move it. It hurt as hell but it would heal. Reassured that he wasn't that badly injured, Jarod put a hand on Sydney's arm, making the older man halt in his movements.

"Help me up," Jarod implored.

"Jarod, you shouldn't get up now. Stay seated for a while longer," Sydney argued.

"Where is Miss Parker?" Jarod asked again.

"I'm here," came a soft and shaky voice from the doorway.

Jarod's head flew around and he groaned at the pain it inflicted. His vision swam for a few seconds and then it was clear again. His eyes grew wide at the sight of her. "You call that alright?" he gasped. "She's bleeding," he tried to get up again but Sydney pushed him back.

"No, I'm not. That's not my blood," Miss Parker said and walked over to where Jarod and Sydney were.

Jarod blinked again. Somehow he got the feeling that he had missed something.

On her way to Jarod, Miss Parker's gaze swept over to Jarod's left side.

Jarod turned his head to follow her gaze with his right eye. When he saw what had captured her attention, he winced.

Seth lay on his side, facing towards him, his eyes still open but they were unfocussed and empty.

He was dead.

Jarod drew his gaze away from the still form back to Miss Parker. Her face was bloody and so were her hands and part of her chest. He saw her swallow with difficulty.

Jarod got up, ignoring the protests from his former mentor and he gritted his teeth at the pain that shot through his leg after he put weight on his injured knee. He limped over to where she was standing.

He wordlessly drew her in his arms, the injured shoulder complaining now. He could feel her tremble.

Miss Parker still had her eyes fixed on the body and Jarod gently tilted her head, so that he was blocking her sight.

"I killed him," she whispered. A sob escaped her.

"Hush," Jarod whispered and stroked the back of her head.

"I shot him, he wanted to… the bat… you were on the floor… he would have…," she started rambling, her voice pitched high with terror.

"Miss Parker," Jarod tried to break through to her.

"I… he was… you couldn't have protected… I just had to…," she kept on.

"Parker," Jarod called her again and then drew her away from him momentarily. "Hush, it's ok. You're right. You had to do it. He would have killed me. You saved my life," he took her face in his hands. "You did the right thing."

"But he was… the Centre…," she still kept on.

"Yes, he was another tortured soul, but he was also dangerous. He would have killed me and then he would have come after you and," he broke off, seeing that Miss Parker was trembling like a leaf. "Hush, it's ok."

Her legs gave way. Jarod couldn't support her weight due to his own injuries and so they slid down to the floor together, both clinging to each other with an iron force, consoling the other one.

Sydney watched the two of them silently. He got up from his crouched position where Jarod had sat moments before leaned against the wall.

Jarod looked up at the older man. "What about the Centre?"

"They don't know a thing." Sydney shook his head

Jarod merely nodded and then turned his attention back to Miss Parker. There was no way that he would leave her side right now. He would stay as long as possible. After that, he didn't know what would happen - how their relationship would change.

That, only time could tell, but for the moment he was content to be there for his childhood friend and to try to console her.

"Hush, it's ok. Everything is over," Jarod whispered once again into her hair.

The End!

… and no sequel in planning.

I know that some of you might hate me for it but I'm really not planning on making anything more of this story. It might not be a very 'closed-off' story but it can't be helped. Hope you liked it nonetheless.


End file.
